


Character Bleed and Bad Choices

by Julieshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gags, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared in an established relationship. Jensen comes home from a day filming Mark of Cain scenes to find Jared relaxing in bed, lightly tied as a regular kink/tease. Jensen gets carried away and Jared panics but Jensen keeps going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Bleed and Bad Choices

Jared hits the send button on his cell before quickly getting the last of what he needs for the evening in place. As soon as everything is ready he lays down on the bed waiting for the reply.

It doesn't take long for the beep to come signalling a response. Opening the message Jared sees that his boyfriend is on his way.

Smiling Jared puts the cell on the bedside table. He turns over onto his stomach then secures his wrists into the handcuffs he has already attached to the headboard.

+++

Jensen heads straight to the bedroom when he arrives home. It's Friday night and they don't have to be back on set until Monday. Jensen knows what's on his lovers mind as he takes the stairs two at a time.

He isn't disappointed when he enters the bedroom to find his naked boyfriend lying on the bed waiting for him, wrists already secured to the headboard and all their toys laid out in a perfect line at the bottom of their bed.

Jensen wastes no time in stripping out of his jeans and t-shirt discarding them into the nearest corner quickly followed by his socks and boxers. 

He needs this, has been thinking about it all day.Dean's headspace has been in a bad place all week and it has been taking it's toll on Jensen. All he wants now is to be buried deep inside his boyfriend, clearing his mind of everything that isn't Jensen and Jared.

Jensen climbs eagerly up onto the bed nuzzling in behind Jared's ear trailing kisses along the back of the younger man's neck before biting roughly on Jared's shoulder blade causing a small whimper from Jared.

"I've been waiting for this all day baby."

+++

The bite to his shoulder surprises Jared but his naked lover beside him trailing kisses down his spine soon dispels the mild discomforted it caused.

"I've been thinking about you too, couldn't wait to have you home, filling me up Jen." Jared groans wiggling his ass back to grab his lovers attention.

Jared hears the smack a second before the sting of pain in his ass makes him jump.

"Ssssh Jay, this my show baby." Jensen states and Jared can hear him reaching for something before Jensen moves up straddling Jared's back.

Suddenly Jensen has a handful of his hair and is jerking his head back. An uneasy feeling makes itself known in Jared's gut.

"Jen, I-" Jared tries.

Another jerk to his head interrupts Jared and then he can feel the rubber ball brush against his lips.

"Open up, baby." 

Jared hesitates momentarily but opens his mouth. This is Jensen, his lover, his boyfriend and deep down Jared knows Jensen would never do anything to hurt him. They have been playing these little games for months and Jensen is just trying something different so he complies, trusting his lover.

Jensen fastens the gag tightly at the back of his boyfriends head and Jared wishes that the uneasy feeling would stop but it is just getting worse.

+++

 

Once Jensen has the gag in place he sits back on his calves admiring the ripped muscles of hi boyfriend's back. He needs to be in Jared now. It feels like a raw animal instinct but he craves him wants to pound into him, make him his.

Moving down the bed, Jensen grabs the lube then spreads Jareds legs wide and settles between them.

He drizzles some of the lube over his fingers then he is pushing a digit straight into his lover's tight ring of muscle right up to the knuckle. 

Jared is keening underneath him and Jensen's loves him like this. Little beads of sweat forming on his back as he takes Jensen's finger. Jensen doesn't give his boyfriend much time before he is adding another finger again straight up to the knuckle and proceeds to roughly finger him open.

Jared is moaning and squirming beneath him and the older man can't wait any longer.

"Need to be in you now baby." Jensen growls removing his fingers and lining himself up with Jared's hole.

+++

Jared screams through the gag as searing pain rips through him. Jensen doesn't give him time to adjust before he is pounding in and out of Jared's raw hole. 

He is too dry and he is in pain. He can feel the tears roll down his cheeks as he yells his lovers name.

He can tell Jensen is lost he his own head and he knows something is wrong and suddenly all he can hear are his own sobs.

+++

As always Jared is a tight heat around him but this time he seems extra tight clenching around Jensen's rock hard cock. Jensen spreads himself out fully across his boyfriend's back thrusting faster as he hears his boyfriends moans, hears him calling his name.

Suddenly Jensen freezes and really listens. He pulls himself free from Jared as all blood drains from his face and his erection. Jared isn't moaning in pleasure, his lover is whimpering in pain. Jensen's legs buckle as he hears a sob come from his shaking boyfriend.

+++

The minute Jensen moves from the bed Jared knows. He knows Jensen has realised what he's done and all the pain he is feeling becomes a secondary worry to getting Jensen fixed. To getting them fixed.

He pulls on the handcuffs needing to get to Jensen now. Jensen obviously notices as Jared is released from the cuffs and the strap at the back of his head is loosened letting the rubber ball fall from his mouth.

"Oh my God, Jay, I'm so sorry, baby, I would never hurt you. What have I done?!" Jensen tells him and Jared can tell he is on the verge of crying.

Jared tries to hide the pain he is feeling as he turns to his boyfriend but he can't hold in the whimper.

"Jesus Jay, what have I done to you? I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry. I-" Jensen continues.

"Jensen stop! Please. I'm okay, I just..." Jared tries but can't finish.

"No. No you're not. What the hell was I thinking." Jensen is crying now and it breaks Jared that bit more.

"Okay, I'm in some pain but I will be okay and this is not all on you. My fault too." Jared tells him gingerly moving to stand up nearer his boyfriend.

Jensen on instinct offers Jared his hand to get up but hesitates when Jared winces. Jared doesn't give him the opportunity to pull away and grasps his boyfriends arm standing up from the bed.

"Jay, you were tied to the bed, this is all on me. I was in the wrong head space I should never-" 

"I tied me to the bed. And I knew you were in the a bad head space from all this Mark of Cain stuff. I should have had a beer and a meal ready and not presented myself on a fucking platter thinking sex would make everything better. So this is on both of us." Jared stressed pushing himself closer to Jensen and placing a kiss to his palm.

Jensen sighed but opened his palm and caressed Jared's jawline.

"Mostly mine. How bad are you hurt?" Jensen asked worry evident.

"I'll be a little sore for a day or two but nothing that won't heal. Now I'm going to go clean up and you are going to make us some coffee and then we are going to do what we should have done and sit down and talk." Jared told him.

"I am sorry. I love you so much, Jay." 

"I'm sorry too and I love you more than anything. We'll be okay Jen." Jared reassured him.

"Yeah, we will."

The End


End file.
